


I Called You When The Time Is Right

by NidoranDuran



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Degradation, Drunk Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Kushina finds herself heartbroken at her son's wedding, and an opportunistic Konohamaru sees the chance to make his move on the MILF of his dreams when she's at her most vulnerable and desperate. Commission for simo09





	I Called You When The Time Is Right

Kushina saw her son's wedding as a joyous occasion, at least until she was actually there. In the lead up to it she'd been nothing but happy that Naruto and Hinata were getting married, that he was serious and settling down, about to start a family, about to lay the path to a future that she could not have been happier and prouder of. A successful ninja who was settling down with the gorgeous, well off sweetheart who Kushina knew would do well by him. It was all so wonderful and helpful, and it was something she'd been eager to see. At least until the day had come, until she found herself actually staring down the prospect of her son getting married.

The ceremony had been another story entirely. Everything just sort of crashed as she watched them take their vows, watched them kiss as husband and wife. It all suddenly changed, became something weird and different. She ended up several glasses of sake deep within moments, feeling a lot of weird and frustrated sensations she hadn't expected to succumb to, but she found herself just so worn down and suddenly filled with frustrations that needed to be expressed no matter how weird or misaimed they were.

Ever since Minato died, Naruto had been all that Kushina had. Her family, her anchor. She'd found meaning in raising him and raising him well. And now, he was Hinata's. She felt like she had lost something, and on some level knew it was irrational and ridiculous and that her hasty feelings couldn't be allowed to overwhelm her like they wanted to. But it didn't matter; she was utterly taken by these frustrations and left with nothing but despair and twisting, unraveling heat getting to her. She drowned her despair out with some alcohol, and found herself utterly unable to think past what was happening and into something sensible.

It was in that weak and drunkenly flirty state that Konohamaru made his move. He saw her so vulnerable, and it was definitely wrong to take advantage of that, but he'd had his eye on Naruto's hot mom for years, and now he saw a chance to make his move. As Kushina drew away from the reception, Konohamaru made his move, walking as she stumbled her way toward the bathroom. He let her go in and lingered outside, waiting for her to come out while he planned and plotted. He was about to go for something insane, something he knew was likely to go completely off the rails if he let it, but he needed it now. In his mind, the stage was set and he knew exactly what he was doing, what he was going to unleash upon her.

When Kushina stumbled out of the bathroom again, she saw Konohamaru, and she was enough sake deep to smile and wink at the younger man. "Konohamaru!" she slurred, walking over toward him. "You look so grown up. I only realized it now. You used to idolize my son, but now you're man, and I just can't believe my eyes. When did you get so big?"

"I am a man now," he said, nodding happily. As she stumbled in close, he pulled her into a kiss, one that had Kushina's eyes going wide, confusion and surprise overwhelming her. He tugged her in close, made her press up snug against him, feeling his body, feeling the tension. He wasn't afraid of making his move and taking what he wanted. Kushina was a little helpless against the pressure of what he did, but strong arms pressing against her were something too hot and too firm for her to really feel capable of pulling back. she was helpless here, stuck accepting something wild and frustrating.

The suddenness of what Konohamaru did and the feeling of his tongue in her mouth was not what Kushina needed right now. Primarily because she was in a position of frustration and heat that she was unable to control, feeling the desire pressing against her and inducing something that she knew was probably pretty wrong. Her body pressed in against his not just because of how he pulled her in, but because the firmness of his body induced a neediness inside of her that she had to lean into. She was unable to fight this, and that was all before Konohamaru made his real move.

With Kushina doing nothing to shove him back or fight this, he took her hand and brought it down into his pants. She let it happen, fumbling about and drunkenly getting her hand around the massive cock that completely confused her, surprised her. "Oh my god," she whined into his mouth. She had never felt a cock like this in her life. Konohamaru was huge. Hung like a horse and making her feel it. She was unable to control herself as his tongue pulled back from her mouth.

"You look like you could use someone to help cheer you up," Konohamaru said. Like he cared. Even in her not so sober state, Kushina wasn't so sure he did, but it didn't matter. She was in for it, the pressure and desire of this situation tugging her in, tugging hear down, inducing a swell of something bizarre within her that she felt incapable of dealing with. She needed it. She needed all of it.

Within seconds, Kushina was in some kind of broom closet, the nearest door that Konohamaru could find bringing them somewhere cramped and stuffy. There was little warning or sense to any of what happened, just suddenness, just panic. With no warning or sense, everything that happened happened quickly, maybe too quickly, a spike of pressure and sensation making for a weird situation that saw her pushed down to her knees and an oversized cock smacking against her face. "I've never seen a dick so big before," gasped the confused and tipsy woman, who stared at the aching, throbbing slab of cock flesh with confusion. She looked back up toward Konohamaru again as if to make sure it was really his penis. She couldn't believe it.

But it was really him standing there. Standing over her with his aching cock at the ready and a strong sense of firmness in his eyes. Kushina knelt tipsy in front of him, his cock smacking her cheek still as he decided that the best way forward was to let all of his most depraved fantasies rush to the surface. He wasn't just going to have sex with Kushina. He was going to fuck her until she was hooked on his cock. Going to ravage her and break her down, fuck her rough and raw until she was 'his slut'. All of his roughest desires and wicked sexual dreams were now suddenly something approaching reality and the only thing he could do was capitalize on them.

"Stand up," he said, tugging her upright. "I want to fuck your tight pussy first, you can come back to your knees when you're ready to worship my cock." With swift motions to pull Kushina to her feet and an incredible amount of confidence in his words, Konohamaru moved to get everything he wanted and didn't shy away from getting it in his most direct and crude ways possible, pulling her to her feet and tugging at her dress. Kushina was so startled and confused and drunkenly off balance that she did nothing to fight against it or object to this treatment, even though she should have. Konohamaru got so rough with her, his intentions so clear and wicked and strange, but even then she was unable to really bring herself to mind or care.

She let him pull her dress up, let him get her panties down to her ankles, her hand grasping his cock and guiltily joining into the game and embracing something so bizarre and hot that she didn't really know how to deal with herself. It was a chance for something wild, something so wicked and weird and hot that she didn't understand what to do with the situation, except to just give in and lose control, finding a deep, shivering despair to be all she was due now. She grasped his cock and accepted that there was something she was going to have to deal with, even if she really wasn't sure what to think about it.

"I need to feel," was all she said, pulling him in close, accepting this mess and the weird pressure of something that just too much and too needy for her to handle. Thankfully, she had Konohamaru there to definitely want her to feel. Specifically, to feel his monstrously thick cock pushing into her, making her yelp and shudder hotly under the fervor of very sudden and excited pressure. His cock sank forward, filling her, making her gasp and shudder in abrupt panic. The sensation was immediate and harsh, his cock sinking into her, filling her, making her gasp in panic and confusion under the suddenness now of his touch. There was no warning for what followed, just the abrupt pressure of a fat cock stretching her out, loosening her. The punishing fervor and thrilling heat of pleasure that followed made for something wicked and desperate.

Konohamaru took to hard, feverish thrusts bearing quickly down upon something messy and fierce, pressure and pleasure making for something reckless, unrepentant, so wicked and strong that nothing could stop him now. Konohamaru was driven by a need now to lose himself, wild and reckless thrusts pounding forward, his cock slamming into the tight embrace of a snug hole desperate for his touch There was pleasure to be found here, and he wanted all of it, pushing carelessly onward, seeking pleasure and desperation wild and fierce enough to make everything happen. Winding, throbbing ecstasy made for a pulse of wild heat, a need and a lust too messy to deal with. This was his dream come true, and now that he had his cock nestled in the incredible tightness of Kushina's pussy, he was unstoppable.

Reckless, wild thrusts made Kushina shriek, as she was pushed in tight against the excitement and pressure of a fat cock driving into her, stretching her inner walls out, punishing her with something too reckless to understand. He shoved her back against the wall as he pushed forward, his body squishing hers down as wild and fierce thrusts forward made for something senseless. Wicked and uncontrolled fervor brought on the ferocity that he had been waiting so long for, drilling Kushina's snug hole and making her submit to his will.

"What do you need to feel?" Konohamaru asked. "Feel my big cock wrecking your tight pussy? Feel a man fuck you like you need?" Wild thrusts refused to let up on her as he showed off something truly wild.

"I need to feel like someone needs me." The words came out more desperate than she meant for them to, showing off something desperate and shivering, something that felt like a bit too much of an exposure of something that she was really not ready to admit to, but the words throbbed through her too powerfully to control She was unable to fight it, succumbing to the pleasure and the heat of what was ready to tear her apart. There was too much going on here, too many feelings and sensations to really grasp and make sense of. Konohamaru wasn't even sure how to respond to such a plea.

Except to keep thrusting. To fuck her fiercer and harder, hammering onward. "I need you," he groaned. "Need you to be my hot MILF slut," he groaned. There was something weird and mess about this whole heaving wreck of a situation before him, but he was happy to push on and make this into something spectacular, something he could embrace and give in to completely. No hesitation at all, powerful bucks of fierce hips shoving onward with single-minded fervor. "You want to be needed so bad? I'll keep you fucked all the time so you've got something to do,." The shuddering heat and weirdness of the pleasure was something that was too hot to deal with, mounting sensations and desires making for a mess of pleasure too reckless and hot to deal with.

There was no good reason for Kushina to give in like she did. To enjoy it like she did. His words were so harsh and frightening. His slut? Fucked all the time? There was so much here that she felt confused by, shivering under the pressures and weirdness the likes of which she'd never known before. But Konohamaru cock was so big and so capable, fucking into her a sense of surrender and acceptance. He brought on so many feelings, and the only way for her to express them were to moan. TO moan loud and hot and dizzy, finding herself on the receiving end of something so strange that her mind simply didn't know how to deal with it all.

The words just spilled out of her mouth. "Today I watched my son get married, and he no longer needs me anymore. I'm happy, but I'm lonely, I'm s--just take me! I'll give you anything you want, just tell me that you'll stay."

"I'll stay, and I'll fuck you constantly. You can be a dirty mom cockslut for me to pound. Your body is still perfect, and I'll fuck you all the time. You don't need to worry about Naruto, I'll make sure you have something to do." His smile crept on harsher and more wicked, making for something so twisted and raw and wrong. Just absolutely senseless. Konohamaru knew he was taking advantage of a pretty messy state right now, but he wasn't able to bring himself to care about that and what should have been a moment of pause. Instead he pushed only into utter fervor, uncontrolled vigor and aggression making her heave and whine under his touch.

"Yes, I want that," she moaned. Shew couldn't believed herself, but the reckless, throbbing desires burning up through her made for something weirder and stronger by the second. She was stuck completely unable to control these needs, these throbbing rushes of desire getting messier and messier out of control. 'I want to be your filthy MILF slut." She said the words. Gave in to the insane. She didn't even really know how to deal with what she was doing, but it was too late now to help herself; she burned up, and she burned bright. "So fuck me. Keep fucking me. Show me."

Kushina needed to be needed, and right now Konohamaru was the key to getting the relief she craved, a heaving mess shuddering her way through a steady downward spiral into chaos. There was no sense to this mess, no slowing down the pleasure and lust that held onto her; it was all so much, all so weird and desperate and needy, and she couldn't help but crave more of it. Konohamaru was hitting the spot just right now to make her lose all reason and sense, and in the surrender of succumbing was something brilliant, something that finally made her understand. she was right where she needed to be with Konohamaru having her, and Kushina was determined now to give in to it.

The pleasure of a searing orgasm tearing through her was sudden, exciting, something primal and intense that she felt so desperate to give in to, and she was shameless about letting it all happen, about embracing desire as it came. She was so happy to accept this mess, to give in finally, pleasure surging through her, throbbing, aching. She was a disaster, but a disaster happy to find some joy and pleasure. "Cum in me!" she gasped, cloying and needy and feverish as she accepted the pleasure and allowed herself to burn up bright.

Konohamaru gave in to his brilliant dream come true, plunging forward into the snug embrace of Kushina's pussy and cumming inside of her, pumping hot shots of gooey seed right into her waiting ass, the redhead trembling and shivering against him as she succumbed so happily and so utterly to his touch. It was too good, a needy rush of pleasure that had him aching, driving on with his hips still thrusting away while he melted down any lingering traces of resistance or worry that Kushina may have still had to this insane situation; she was his now, ready to give in, to play along, to accept what he was doing and burn up brightly in the acceptance of that lust.

He turned her around, pulling out of her and shoving her face-first against the wall. "This was the first ass I ever wanted to fuck," he growled into her ear, not waiting at all as he jammed his cock right up her back door, making Kushina shriek in shocked, stretched out ecstasy. The feeling of his cock forcing its way forward was too much to deal with, a swell of weird desire that didn't want to stop. Untamed vigor and ferocity was all Konohamaru felt capable of now, pushing on with single-minded focus and desire. Everything happened so quickly and hotly and without any way to control it or center the mad thoughts spiraling out of control. Everything just happened and kept happening, leaving no doubt or sense in the wake of this uncontrolled heat. Pleasure burned bright and there was no stopping it.

"So fuck it raw," Kushina moaned. A hand seized her hair and pulled back, making her gasp in more confusion, deeper and weirder as she endured this treatment. The rough and at points downright degrading way that Konohamaru fucked her was working Kushina over, melting her down and getting her oddly turned on by the roughness and depravity that followed. "Even though you've always looked up to me, you're calling me a slut now. Why?" She genuinely wanted to know, bottom lip trembling.

Hard, rough thrusts drove Konohamaru's cock deeper, stuffing her ass and keeping up a steady, reckless, fervid sort of pace driven by everything raw and unrelenting that he felt capable of. "I want you to be my slut because of that," he said. "Because you're the hot mom I always looked up to and wanted to fuck, and if Naruto doesn't need you to take care of him anymore you can take care of my cock instead." His foul mouth made her shudder again, made her struggle and ache with the desires raging on horribly out of control. There was no way to stop this mad descent into chaos or slow the way that this all happened, it just fucking kept happening, kept burning her up and making everything feel so hot but also so right.

Kushina still didn't fully understand, but in some ways it didn't matter. It felt so good that she just accepted it, pressing her perky ass back against his thrusts and giving herself utterly to his wild intentions. "So do it then," she moaned. "Make me your whore. I'm so lonely, and if you want me to take care of you and your---ngh, your cock is the biggest I've ever seen! I'll do it. I'll be your slut, Konohamaru. Fuck me, call me names, degrade me. You can do whatever you want, as long as you need me!" She was senseless and dizzy here, giving herself up to the pleasure and power of too much desire to make sense of, throwing everything away and accepting the bliss awaiting her.

This was going so well, the pleasure rising hotter and messier as Konohamaru kept up his treatment of Kushina's ass, recklessly going to town on her and finding more and more sensation with each push. He was unafraid now of how good this all felt and how he made it work, pushing on to ignite desires and reliefs too senseless to believe, and the relief that came with it was something inescapable. Every step further down was another push into pleasure, another step of throbbing acceptance and sensation to accept. There was too much here for her to ever be ashamed of. She was needy, pussy dripping with the load that Konohamaru had dumped in her already, and now she was ready to ride it out further, giving in to the pleasures throbbing ever stronger and hotter, a fiercer mess of throbbing sensation that she wasn't sure exactly what to do with, but she knew she wanted more.

Loud, raw thrusts pushed on, stuffing Kushina's ass with the girthy cock that forced her to loosen up, filled and overwhelmed at long last by pleasure that felt like exactly what Kushina needed, and she hadn't even known it. There was just so much pleasure here, so many desires and swells of something that felt like she had so sorely needed it, embracing the unfettered thrills and allowing the pleasure to burn her up. Throbbing, pounding need and desire was something messy and weird. The throbbing heat made for just too much to deal with, throbbing under something that just would not fucking stop. Pleasure and desire kept throbbing, burning, making her shudder under something that felt like just way too much to deal with.

A certain weird kind of serendipitous bliss pushed on, inducing something that felt just right. Kushina couldn't fight it, couldn't deny it. she was so happy to be taken and overwhelmed by this need, by the desire and hunger and throbbing rush of pleasure too needy to believe, and there was just no controlling it any longer. She was convinced, overwhelmed, throbbing with desire and hunger and weird need that felt like too much to deal with. The pleasure was incredible, a molten pulse of something that just kept going, kept rumbling and aching, and as long as she had that, there was no denying the mad plunge down.

Twisting his hand in her hair and tugging her head back, growling wickedly, "You're mine now. I've always wanted an older woman to make my bitch, and you've got such a nice ass, nice tits, a pretty face... Nobody would think this was your son's wedding day." Kushina looked downright ageless, exactly as she was when he'd fallen for her, and now he found all the more reason to keep pushing on. "But everyone will know you're my greedy cock toy now. I'm not going to be gentle about it; you're my bitch." He snarled and hammered and pounded carelessly on and making for something truly reckless, a wild rush of pure bliss and lust. Nothing could slow this down now. It was long past.

"I'm your bitch," Kushina gasped. "Yes, make me yours, Konohamaru. Make me your dirty MILF cocksucker, I want to be yours, I want to--fuck, just do it!" She thrashed and squealed in the waves of orgasmic bliss that tore her asunder. Kushina was so happy to cum again, so happy to unravel and unwind, hitting a peak of pure bliss and ecstasy that felt almost too good to believe. She was completely lost to the excitement and want of this situation. It was just to much. Throbbing rushes of pulsing desire made for something truly unstoppable, a wild rush of sensation that she was stuck trying her best to make sense of.

Konohamaru drove forward one last time. "I'm going to pound your guts every night," he promised as he came inside of her ass, made her shriek and thrash and shiver in such sudden surprise and pleasure that she didn't really know how to deal with herself. She was done for, lost to pleasure winding her up and tearing her apart, giving her something that she was completely lost to. There was nothing to hold him back now. No restraint or sense behind this. It was pleasure in the most direct and senseless show possible, and he found that it was all coming perfectly together now. "You're my bitch."

"I'm your bitch," she repeated, trembling happily. Her smile was wide, the pleasure hot and intense as she felt the warming sensation wash over her. "And I'm ready now, Konohamaru. I'm ready to worship your cock." She whined, leaning happily back against him.

Konohamaru pulled quickly out, and Kushina didn't need to be guided into the position as she got down onto her knees in front of him, hand wrapped around the base of his cock as she assumed the position in front of him, pushing on and starting to kiss his cock all over, licking and adoring with something reckless and hungry. Everything Kushina did now was a show of pure bliss, a pleasure and forward momentum beyond reason. Everything back and forth made for a rush of pure ecstasy, a delirium and heat removed from sense and understanding. All that she could do was give in to it now, succumbing and submitting to the worship of his cock.

In some fucked up way, it gave her meaning. She was so aimless and weird in the haze of this situation, lost to her need for something to understand and accept. It was such a mess of pleasure and heat that held her in dizzy ecstasy, a gooey bliss and weirdness that she just had to accept more of, and she was happy for it. Slobbering all over the cock that had just fucked her into submission, she was so proud of herself. "I'm ready to be your dirty mommy whore," she moaned, eyes dizzy and hot as she looked up at Konohamaru. "I'm going to be the cocksucker you deserve."

Konohamaru was about to say something, but as Kushina shoved her mouth forward and took his cock down her throat, he found himself unable to even care about that. With a hard groan, he bucked forward, feeling the embrace of her choking around his cock. The spasm of her throat lining struggling to deal with his cock was a pleasure like nothing else, and she was unrepentant now about giving in to it, accepting sensations and desires growing more and more wild, a needy pulse of desire too hot to deal with. Pleasure and hunger and lust all got to her, overwhelming her and leaving her so dizzy, so confused. "You're going to be a great slut," he said, grabbing her hair and greedily pulling her down further.

Tears welled up in her eyes from the pressure of forcing herself to throat a cock as big as Konohamaru's, but also from the joy she felt. Meaning had come to her when she needed it most, guidance and direction and pleasure in its purest form. she was a greedy wreck servicing her man and giving him whatever he wanted, learning now what she had been so eager to give in to. Her head bobbed back and forth to give Konohamaru now everything, in happy and thankful exchange for what she was waiting for. There was so much going on and it felt like a need that she just had to push firmer into, pushing ever hotter and stronger through something that felt just perfect.

Drool dripped down her chin, the struggle and choking all getting louder and messier out of control. There was something so weird and hot about this situation, and there was no way for Kushina to deal with these lusts, the hand that didn't hold his cock down between her legs so she could tend to herself and work through these appetites and pleasures. She was lost now, so hungry and so desperate that nothing could pull her from her crazed adoration of Konohamaru's cock. She was so fixated and desperate that she could barely even process the degrading remarks he made, calling her a fuckslut and a cum addict; she was just in too deep to process it.

"Mom?" But that? Oh, that pulled Kushina right back, making her freeze dead in place. Her eyes went wide as she heard the call again. "Mom? Hey, have you seen my mom anywhere?" It was Naruto. He was looking for her, wanting to find her. Why? She had no idea. Talk to her? Check up on her? Maybe he noticed she'd gone missing or that she was upset. Her eyes though... Her eyes looked up toward Konohamaru, and she felt herself overcome by something.

Her head began to rock back and forth again. She resumed her slobbering all over his cock, mouth slurping louder to make a bigger mess of this. She made her decision, and she let Naruto walk right by the door without a care. He didn't need her anymore, and now that she had Konohamaru to take care of, Kushina didn't see how she needed him, either. She made her choice and cast her lot, servicing Naruto's friend and showing off what really mattered to her.

Knowing she chose sucking his cock over tending to her son's call was enough to push Konohamaru right over the edge. With a hard groan, his body shivered, hips bucked, cock erupted with hot, gooey shots of pure sticky delight, a messy and mad rush of pleasure that he felt overwhelmed by. His cock spasmed and gushed, cumming right down her throat, but then as Kushina pulled back, onto her face too. He made a mess of the fuck-addled redhead, the gorgeous MILF he had now claimed as his, and as Kushina looked up at him with the utmost affection, he felt confident in the permanency of this situation.

"Let him go," Kushina moaned, "and then we can sneak out. Go back to my home. There, I can scream promises about being your fucktoy and how much I love your cock as loud as I can." She'd made her choice, and now she was ready to own up to it, to accept it all. It was exactly what she needed, what she craved, and she was careless now in her surrender. This was the turnaround to her day that she needed, and she was intent on never looking back from this, because once more, someone wanted her. Someone needed her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
